


Over Your Shoulder

by orphan_account



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders | Video Blogging RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Arguing, Bilingual Character(s), Bullying, Crying, Dark Thoughts, Fighting, Flashbacks, Fluff, French Character, Hair Dyeing, High School Flashbacks, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prinxiety - Freeform, Spanish Character, Swearing, Texting, University AU, a lot of it, barbershop, everyone is pinning, hey logan will be in too deep, hey patton will be a mess, hey roman will s h i n e, hey thomas will be breathing, hey virgil is a cutie, if not then oh well, logicality - Freeform, pinning logan, pinning patton, pinning roman, pinning virgil, theres gonna be a lot of flashbacks i’m pretty sure, typical college fun times, “date nights”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil and Roman had been seeing each other for a while. Though, they both don’t know it. Roman wishes Virgil would just look behind him to see Roman following behind.





	1. Falling Behind

**Author's Note:**

> just a good ole fic bout my two boyos. hope y’all kudos !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman had been seeing each other for a while. Though, they both don’t know it. Virgil just wishes Roman would just look behind him to see him following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a good ole fic bout my two boyos. hope y’all kudos !!

For Virgil’s second year in his university, he decides to find a roommate. Last year, he was alone and that really made him stressed and well, alone. Patton offered but Virgil knows that would be weird with Thomas also being there. They’ll both be his parents then. Logan also wanted to help but he’s his friend who’s basically right next to him everyday so, y’know, he can just walk there.

Virgil doesn’t know anyone else but Logan has been saying someone named, Roman, needed a roommate too so he guesses it wouldn’t hurt.

 

***

 

Roman wants a roommate to practice his theatre stuff with. Someone who dances and sings and acts. Someone just like Roman. Of course, Roman didn’t tell that to Logan or else he’ll judge him. Not that Roman really cares. He’ll take anyone. Even if they aren’t his dream roommate.

He emptied his extra room for the roommate and cleaned his apartment a bit. It was already tidy, just had a couple of misplaced objects here and there. Tidying up means a good impression and Roman never fails good impressions.

 

 ***

 

Virgil doesn’t want to exactly meet his roommate. He just wants a place to stay and a place with someone because being alone is lonely. Great explanation, Virgil. What if his roommate is gonna be all up in his business? What if Roman is annoying? The last thing Virgil would want is someone annoying. If you haven’t guessed, Virgil is pretty kept to himself. He doesn’t really enjoy being social. The first impression would be social. He’ll just answer to Roman with sarcastic answers. That’ll make Roman leave him alone. Not that Virgil would want to be alone. That was the reason he decided to move. He won’t pack a lot. He didn’t have a lot to begin with anyways. Just his phone, laptop, blankets and pillows, chargers, clothes, makeup and his toothbrush.

He already put everything in a black backpack. It had barely took an hour. He might as well head there now. If Roman wouldn’t mind. Should he call Logan first? Yes he should. Virgil doesn’t even know the room number.

 

***

 

Roman looks around his new clean place. It had barely took an hour to clean because he is such a perfectionist when it comes to new people coming over. Well, this one won’t be coming over. They’ll be actually staying here.

Roman should probably send Logan a text.

_You- LOGAN! WHEN WILL THEY GET HERE??_

_Logic- Calm down, Roman. And “he” will get there—_

_Logic- Now._

_You- WHAT?!!!?!!_

They’re already coming over? Roman isn’t ready! He was ready two hours ago but not now! Shit, he still needs to be tea or coffee! They He might not even like either! Roman should get some juice. Milk! WATER!

Roman shouldn’t be overthinking this. That’s just not Roman. Positive thinking means positive everything!

 

***

 

Heading to the room where supposedly someone called Roman lives, Virgil would be living there too. And oh boy, Virgil really doesn’t want to meet this Roman. He just needs a place to sleep. His last apartment was great and all but there’s another reason why he decides to move out. To put it simply, Virgil—

“Woah there! Watch where you’re going you pale freak! You almost got your disgusting makeup on my shirt! Hmph, and since when do you put eyeshadow underneath your eyes?” A big bold muscular jock stood over Virgil. Comparing them both, Virgil was a scrawny pale stick to him. Who did he think he was? Starting a fight over Virgil just bumping into him!

“Why would you care? I’m sorry I bumped into you but why make such a big deal outta it?” Virgil took another look at him again. He’s handsome but also a dick. Virgil should’ve just said sorry and walked away. Why did he respond to this bastard?

“Looks like someone really gotta big mouth. Do you know who I am, buddy? Brandon Carter. Where you heading off to? Maybe I can step by and maybe give you some bruises. Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you already have two under those dull eyes.” _Brandon Carter_? Fuck, Virgil accidentally bumped into the most disgusting and irritating bully in university. He can’t go back now. He’ll be their number one target and he’ll get beat up and no one will be there to back him up from Brandon’s lackeys.

“That was charming. Look, just get outta my way and we can forget this all happened and live our own separate lives.” Virgil tries playing the safe route even though it won’t work. Virgil knows who Brandon is. He is basically a murderer and if you lock eye contact, say goodbye to everything you worked hard for because this dick would burn it in front of you and then you’ll be in ashes too.

“Trying to get out of this? You bought yourself into this mess and you won’t get out of it. _Scaredy Cat_ , you’ll lose all of your nine lives when I’m done with you.” Brandon punches his fist with his palm and smirks. God, that was disgusting. He’s disgusting.

“Dude, I’m not trying to start a fight with you! Just let me go, goddamnit!” Brandon grabs on to Virgil’s arm and whispers a viscous threat into his ear, smiling insanely. His claw-like nails digging into his hoodie and to his skin, like poison.

“Oh, let you go? You got a lot coming, Scaredy Cat. I’ll tell my buddies all about you and you better guess you won’t have a good year,” Brandon throws Virgil’s arm out. _Scaredy Cat_? The best he can come up with? Suits Virgil a lot but seriously? Virgil should be scared by now but all he feels is anger, hatred, and annoyance. “You better hope we don’t see you around. Pray even.”

“Yeah, I will. And I’m pretty sure you don’t want to see me either.” Virgil walks away. Abandoning an angry Brandon. Other than that, Virgil needs to move quickly. Roman’s room is only a couple more rooms away, thanks to Brandon, he lost a bit of time already. Ugh, and his backpack is weighing him down.

 

 ***

 

Roman awkwardly waits at the door, expecting someone to knock. Why is Roman like this? He never acted like this when someone comes over. He usually wouldn’t care that much. Fuck, Roman forgot to ask Logan what was his new roomie’s name. He can’t do it now. Well, he could but Roman wants to feel the suspense. Hopefully this guy will meet his expectations.

Roman didn’t do anything to his apartment. Maybe cleaned a bit but decided no water. His roomie can get it himself.

 

***

  
_Knock! Knock!_

Shit, should Virgil knock again? He doesn’t want to seem loud. Maybe one more knock. Roman isn’t answering.

Before Virgil could knock again, the door flung open and Virgil accidentally knocks on thin air, probably making him look stupid to his new roommate. God, that was embarrassing. Maybe Roman won’t notice? Virgil looks up, sweating, and stares in awe. Who does this guy think he is? Looking all good and handsome and hot without Virgil’s notice? Virgil’s cheeks already went through _The Knocking Accident_ , he doesn’t need this!

“Hello? You must be my new roommate, right? Um, are you okay?” Roman scans Virgil and he can feel the judgment through his skin.

“I-I—Um...I’m fine. You must be R-Roman, right?” Virgil gave Roman a crooked smile. Wow, Virgil hasn’t smiled in awhile. It kinda hurts.

“Ah! Yes I am! Come in, come in! Make yourself at home! I haven’t gotten your name quite yet so would you mind?” Roman smiles and it’s like the sun beaming at him.

“I-I’m...Virgil...” Virgil slowly walks in the apartment and stares in awe. The place is so clean and everything is literally shining.

“Virgil? That’s a unique name! Happy to have you here. You can leave your stuff in the empty room over there. It’s next to mine which has the golden knob.” The way Roman said his name, it went through Virgil’s ears and he’ll trip if he keeps acting...whatever this feeling is.

“Okay, um, thanks.” Virgil walks over to the room and looks at the white bed and empty desk. A lot of decorating he’d need to do.

 

***

 

The moment Roman opened that door, a fist threw itself at Roman. Almost hitting him on the chest. Roman looks up quickly at the man who had thrown the fist. And...oh good lord. This man was—He was absolutely _stunning_. His bangs covering his forehead, the most innocent brown eyes staring widely at Roman, and the oversized black hoodie he had on. Roman couldn’t believe his eyes. This man. This man is gonna live with him? Surely this is a dream.

Oh, and when he spoke. It was like soft music. Roman was sure his cheeks were burning. And when Roman asked for his name. He got Virgil. Such a fancy and beautiful name. Virgil just peeks into his new room and—why...why is Roman freaking out about this so much? Sure, Virgil wasn’t meeting his expectations, really the opposite. He may not be exactly...perfect. Funny to say after Virgil almost trips over his own backpack.

“Do you need anything, Virgil?” Roman smiles. A full pledge smile.

“I-uh. I don’t think so? I think I got everything down. Why would you ask?” Virgil made a confused face.

“Ah, well. You seem like you could use some but if you say you’re okay then I’ll leave you be. Feel free to explore around! I gotta get ready for classes later so give me your number so you can ask me if you do need anything. And don’t worry, the professors never notice when a straight A student uses their phones.” Roman winks at Virgil which made Virgil’s cheeks pink.

They traded their numbers and Roman waved goodbye and ran to his room to get ready to leave. He trusts Virgil won’t do anything rash to his their apartment.

The first thing Roman does after closing the door outside is to text Virgil.

_You- If you really do need anything, you’ll be texting this number a lot._

_Virgil- i lived by myself before you know._

_You- Ah, yes. Anyways, feel free to watch any Disney movies on the table in front of the TV_

_Virgil- do you have the little mermaid?_

_You- 5 copies next to the 2 copies of Beauty and the Beast_

_Virgil- ty_

 

***

 

Virgil goes over to the table and looks at all the Disney movies. H-he can have so many movie nights with this collection. Virgil spots The Little Mermaid. He doesn’t want to watch any other movies because he told Roman that he’ll only watch The Little Mermaid. If Roman doesn’t come back in time maaaybe Virgil can sneak in Moana. Roman does have that right? Of course he does. The Disney fanatic (from Virgil’s assumption, maybe his friends just dared him to buy all of the Disney movies) really got all of the DVDs. Frozen’s even in there.

Virgil puts in the DVD and sits back on Roman’s couch. Which, he guesses is also his now too. Or not. He might move out tomorrow if Roman decides Virgil is becoming a nuisance and throws him out in the trash. That actually might happen though. God, this is not how you spend a Saturday. Thinking of all the bad things that might happen. Although, when does Virgil not think about the bad things? That’s right. Never. It was just in his blood and his blood only.

Shit, he hadn’t been paying attention to movie and now Roman will question Virgil about it and Virgil won’t be able to answer because he wasn’t paying attention, god this is why he is a disappointment to everyone and everything he should just leave everyone alone and go find a place that’s away from people so they won’t have to deal with his nonsense. Wait no, he can just replay the scene. He always has to overthink things, why is he like this? Maybe a walk can soothe his thoughts off. Maybe even his worries too. Anxiety can really strike at any second, huh?

 

***

 

Roman has not been paying attention to his lecture. He was paying attention if Virgil would text him or not. Virgil knew what he was doing right? Virgil won’t burn the apartment down right? Virgil knows how to work with DVDs right? Virgil—Fuck, why is Roman even worrying about this? Virgil knows what he’s doing so he doesn’t have to worry! Roman, stop beating yourself up because of this. Virgil is fine. Roman just needs to take a walk after this. Hopes he won’t run into Brandon fucking Carter. Anyone who does is a deadman. Poor them.

“Roman! Pay attention!” The wrinkly old professor shushed Roman and went back teaching some mathy stuff. Roman wasn’t paying attention so how would he know? Well, if he had paid attention but that doesn’t matter.

After Roman’s last lecture ended, he quickly walked outside, feeling the breeze through his skin. Getting goosebumps from the delightful weather, he starts his heading back home.

 

*** 

 

As Virgil went down the sidewalk surrounded by plants and flowers and dirt, he quickly senses that he isn’t alone. He feels watched, _targeted_. Virgil looks left and right, behind his back and over yonder. He sees no one.

Alone, or so he thinks, Virgil steps nearer the plants. Assuming he’ll have some protection by the thorns. He hears a twig snap. Virgil whirls around to find that there’s only a squirrel. It runs off seeing it has been spotted. _Whew_. Glad it wasn’t something else. Virgil continues his walk.

It’s about 4:38 P.M. when he checked his phone. Maybe he should head back, just to be safe. The crickets are starting to give him goosebumps.

As Virgil trails back down the path, he immediately gets pushed back by a gang of burly men and one strong female. He falls on his back and hits the hard cold concrete. The lights seem to have dimmed and the gang surrounded him. Virgil tries getting back up but got kicked to the ground.

“ _Where you heading off to, Scaredy Cat_?”

 

***

  
Roman walls slowly on the sidewalk, heading home and listening to some Disney songs and switching to Hamilton. His morning classes had ended a couple hours ago and he had been spending some time with Logan and Patton (which Logan introduced Roman to). He hadn’t seen Virgil the entire day too. Why should Virgil come up in Roman’s mind? He was thinking what was in his day not what wasn’t. Well, Virgil was there in the morning but that doesn’t count.

Ugh, this walk isn’t helping at all. He was supposed to get his mind off of Virgil not continue having thoughts about him! He really should get home. Maybe some beauty sleep will clear his mind of the dark man.

 

***

 

Virgil stays on the cold hard concrete. He’s been like this for who knows how long. The bruises are starting to swell, the blood from his bruises probably already dried and he’s probably crying. He doesn’t feel a whole lot though. Geez, Virgil really underestimated Brandon. He should go back to the apartment. At least there has no other sort of violence. His back is aching.

Virgil slowly tries getting up but falls down again. Fuck, this hurts like hell! He’ll be limping back now that he knows how much pain he really is in. Virgil tries again. Succeeds, but can’t stand up straight. That’s fine, at least he’s moving. God, if anyone were to see how much of a bad shape he’s in. And oh god, Virgil had totally forgotten about Roman. He’ll definitely question this, won’t he? Ah shit, limping hurts. How long will the suffering last? Virgil can’t take this, he’s too weak.

Virgil limps all the way back to Roman’s apartment, the worse part was acting fine and all the strange looks he was getting. _Look away, look away, look away_. Virgil isn’t someone you should be wasting your time with. He’d be better off injured and alone than being injured and surrounded by you strangers.

Virgil is surprised to not find Roman here. Getting back felt like an eternity. Virgil heads to his room and gets out his first-aid kit he had packed secretly. Shit, he ran out of bandages. He wonders if Roman has some laying around. Probably not.

Virgil goes to Roman’s room which was unlocked, thank god. The room had fairy lights hanging everywhere, plants growing near the window and everything is so neat and magical and it feels like a dream. Virgil looks under Roman’s bed, nothing but papers and old scrapbooks. Maybe on his shelf? Virgil looks back and just sees books and stuffed animals. The first-aid kit wouldn’t be here. Maybe the kitchen. Virgil should’ve tried that first.

Virgil runs into the kitchen and starts opening all of the cabinets. He had to use a chair to actually see what was in the higher cabinets.

In the middle of all the other cabinets on the top, lies another cabinet that had the first-aid kit! Finally! Virgil starts treating his bruises and also starts cleaning the mess he’d made. Virgil hopes Roman won’t notice.

 

 ***

  
Roman finally gets into the apartment buildings and takes a large breath of air and releases. God, Roman had never felt more alive. That was probably the best walk he had. Well, probably not the best but still. Roman heads up to his room, ready to crash and then get stressed because he had forgotten about his homework that’s due in two days, ahem, Roman you better get on that.

As Roman prepares all of his things down and absolutely ignores the homework, a loud bang came.

“What the heck?” Roman whirls around and starts heading out of his room. The living room was clean, the kitchen had some ruffles coming from it. “Uh...V-Virgil? Oh my goodness, what happened to you?” Roman immediately starts worrying and kneeling down to help the injured student.

“R-Roman! Oh my fucking god! Warn a guy when you want to start yelling!” Virgil whips his head a full 180 degrees. His face was even worse than his dirty clothes. Roman had thought Virgil was just watching a movie. How did this happen instead?

“Ah! I’m terribly sorry, Virge! It’s just that...you’re kinda, well, um, rusty? What happened? You have two bruises.” Roman quickly studies Virgil. He has two bruises on his cheek and another on his left eye, a lot of scratches on his face and forehead and arms, probably more on his legs, and his nose looks like it’ll bleed.

“I-I’m fine. Just—I...fell into a...bush! A bush. Oh god, that bush had a bunch of thorns! So many thorns. Do you think it was a rose bush? I think it was a rose bush. Roses have thorns. That’s where all this dirt came from. The bush was in dirt.” Virgil cringed at his own lie. Roman could tell. It doesn’t explain where the bruises came from though.

“Okay, seriously? Yes—I’m pretty sure it was a rose bush but enough about your lie! What really happened, Virgil? Where did you get your bruises? I swear if someone did that to you I’ll drive them cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!” Roman puffs out his chest and bows. He quickly looks back up to see Virgil almost chuckling a laugh. Virgil looks...really...cute, laughing with scars and bruises. What is Roman saying? Virgil is hurt and he should help!

“Oh my god—Nothing happened, leave it, Princey. I’m fine.” Virgil takes the first-aid kit with him and goes to his room. He scoffs at Roman before so and Roman was left alone on the kitchen floor, staring at Virgil’s now closed door. _He-He called me_ Princey _. Am I a prince to him?Why am I even thinking of this? Virgil calling me Princey is fine and I have no problem with it_.

Virgil had the first-aid kit. With all the bruises and scars and scratches, it had to be a person, or an animal. Virgil certainly couldn’t have been bullied by one person with all of his injuries. Roman only knew one person who would ever do this.

 _Brandon Carter_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya forget the kudos button ?? that’s okay it’s the one with the heart ;3


	2. Step by Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman would always keep on going forward, stopping ever so often but keeps going step by step. This time, though, he stops entirely and thinks, looking forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! please enjoy this i had a fun time. and got confused a lot by the time plot of this but i got it now it’s ok.

Roman has spent two nights thinking of what had happened to Virgil. Of course, Roman doesn’t want to push the uncaring man too far, in case Virgil doesn’t like being the center of attention. And with Roman’s assumption, Virgil doesn’t. So that only leaves Roman with one choice. Talk to Virgil without forcing him to talk to Roman or else Roman would be a mess for longer than two weeks.

Roman can do this. He can do anything! He just needs to find the right time and the right place. Well, he’s pretty sure the place would be in their apartment but what if something goes wrong and Roman would have to talk to Virgil somewhere else? Roman isn’t ready to talk anywhere else! Virgil is messing with his mind because, goodness gracious, Roman needs to lay down. He’s been walking back and forth for the past 20 minutes, thinking about Virgil! Why does it have to be Virgil anyways? He barely even talks or hangs out with Roman, yet, Roman still wants to know Virgil. Ugh, this is stressful.

Roman needs to stop his constant wondering. Actually, that isn’t happening anytime soon, he’ll always be going back and forth. Like he is doing right now—stop it!

  
***

  
Virgil flinches at the antiseptic spray he had sprayed on one of his scratches. God, it stings! Why does Brandon have to go for him? On the same day too! That motherfucker.

Virgil should tell Roman about this but he doesn’t want him to freak out or worry. Virgil isn’t worth it. He would rather embrace the pain and misery than to cause someone else to feel it just a tiny bit too. Because, good lord, Roman doesn’t deserve the ~~trauma~~  drama Virgil’s in. He didn’t even mean to play the main victim. It all just came and boom! Virgil the Scaredy Cat is on board. Choo Choo! Featuring, Brandon _Fucking_ Carter, the useless bully that Virgil would have to live with. Yay.

And then there’s Roman. Virgil doesn’t know what role he should play. Maybe the second victim? The hero? Pffft, Roman, _the hero_. How could Roman help Virgil? He can’t, and that’s the thing. Virgil is a lone wolf on this and he will always be one. Just him. All alone. He’s been alone for such a long time too. He doesn’t really mind (yes he does), he just wants his private time (which lasted longer than it should have).

Ugh, this song had been on repeat for the last hour he’s been in his room. Doesn’t suit the mood. Maybe Virgil should change it. My Chemical Romance? Nah, too overused. Fall Out Boy? Been there yesterday. What else...?

Does it really matter? Yes it does. Music helps Virgil clear his mind and calm him down. He’s always constantly worrying and thinking that his worrying and thinking had become irrational and illogical. Something Logan would say. He probably had said that.

Virgil keeps redoing the bandages because he thinks they’re not covering everything and all of the blood spilling out. There isn’t really that much but they’re there. Should Virgil wear sunglasses to cover his bruise too? No, he’ll look like an idiot. He’s already one for picking a fight with Carter. Wait, fuck, Roman saw him didn’t he? Virgil should’ve went to his room with the kit, why had he stayed there? Sure, it would’ve been more painful to walk all the way to his room which is a couple feet away but it would feel like 10 miles.

Roman is gonna ask him about this, isn’t he? He’s gonna worry about him. He’s gonna take him to the doctor. Virgil will be the center of attention then. He hopes that time will never come. He already has so much to deal with, Virgil doesn’t need that.

Virgil sets the first-aid kit down and puts everything back, neat and tidy as if no one ever took anything from it.

_That should do it, I might have to wear more than I would to hide the bandages though. I hope no one talks about my bruises. They would and they will._

Virgil opens his door and goes back to the kitchen to place the kit back in its original home and not Virgil’s cemetery of a room. It doesn’t belong there. Nothing does, except for Virgil himself and only him.

 

***

 

Waking up, feeling...something. It isn’t Roman’s usual _happy-ready-to-go_ feeling. It’s more like, Roman’s _what’s-going-to-happen-today-and-how-will-I-get-through-it_ feeling.

He gets out of bed and looks in his phone.

_1 unread message from Logan._

_Logan- I heard some rumors about Virgil lately. Some people talked about him being hot and emo and shit but what surprised me the most was that Brandon Carter is on the loose and he may have tracked Virgil. Keep a look out on him, would you so kindly? Don’t tell him, he’ll start worrying and stay inside forever._

_You- You don’t need to tell me twice. I_ t _hink I may have proven that right_

_Logan- How so?_

_You- What do you mean, “How so?” Virgil literally took the first-aid kit yesterday and was covered in bruised and scars. First day gone well? I don’t think so!_

_Logan- Oh, okay. Have you talked to Virgil about this...predicament? And, woah, bruises? I’m coming over tomorrow. Virgil doesn’t know a thing about how to care those!_

_You- Shit then._

_Logan- Shit indeed._

Logan doesn’t have to come over. And, shit, Roman has to talk to Virgil now? Logan knows this won’t end well, why would he say that? Well, he is the smartest person Roman knows but he isn’t a psychic. Or maybe Logan is.

Roman is still worried. How about he talks to Virgil when Logan gets here? So then both of them can corner Virgil. That...sounds like a really bad idea. Virgil might not like confrontation. How would Roman know? Roman doesn’t know a thing about Virgil. He wants to for some reason though. This is too much thinking at 7:09 A.M.

 

***

 

Virgil woke up with his stomach in a knot and his back cracking (it’s probably cracking because it’s cracking up at how pathetic Virgil might be right now).

Brandon really put a dent in his head, huh? That’s funny, Virgil doubted him but now that dick really kept his word. Virgil should really get on with his morning routine, Roman might bust in his room and see him looking like a mess.

Virgil heard footsteps going on outside his room. Oh fuck, did Roman realized that Virgil put the kit back? Will Roman knock on his door and ask him if he’s okay (he’s not)? Will Roman kick him out of his apartment because Virgil used something of his without him knowing? Probably. Virgil doesn’t want that to happen. If it does then he’ll be heartbroken. Why would he be heartbroken? It’s not like his heart was already good as new in the first place.

Virgil hears more sounds. Rustling, clinks, sizzling, humming, and banging. What Virgil can make out of those is is, Roman humming while taking something metal or glassy and turning on the stove, cooking. Roman is cooking. That only means one thing. Breakfast. They would have to mean they would have to talk. Oh fuck no, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Roman, oh god please. Virgil isn’t ready. He’s never ready!

Maybe if he just sneaks out of the room, he can go get Logan. Logan would know what to do. No. Virgil will not depend on Logan anymore. He can do anything he puts his mind on. Roman is different though. He’s...something.

A knock on the door outside made Virgil jump. Who could that be?

“Coming!” Virgil heard Roman shout and the door opened.

“Greetings, Roman. I—did you make breakfast?” Logan. What the fuck? Why is Logan here? Oh, did Roman tell Logan that Virgil was hurt? Now he _has_ to go out.

“Ehehe! Yes I did, glad you noticed! Here sit down, I’ll go get Virgil.” Wait, no, fuck. Roman go away. _Sneak out of the window. Jump out. Fall down. **Splat**._

_Knock. Knock._

“Oh Virgil~? Come on out! We need to talk, Logan’s here, for your comfort.” Virgil could hear Roman’s smile and concern from out there. He needs to stop thinking negatively and just go. He needs to let go. How about he tries this.

_Inhale. Hold it. Exhale._

That felt better. Virgil can do this! He just needs to explain that Brandon’s gang had beaten him up because Virgil was stupid enough to go outside even though Brandon had warned him but that’s okay, Virgil is okay. Don’t worry about him, please. Thank you.

Virgil gets up and goes to open the door, feeling only the slightest bit of confidence.

“I’m here, I’m here—did you make pancakes?” Virgil notices and feels warm inside.

“Ah, yes I did. Logan also noticed. I’m glad you did too, My Chemical Romance.” Why would Roman be glad seeing Virgil? Virgil is the last person you would want to see. _No! Virgil, snap out of it! You just said no negative thoughts and look at you now! Thinking negatively_. Also, did Roman just call Virgil, My Chemical Romance?

“Logan’s here?” Virgil asks even though he already knows the answer to that question. Playing the clueless route again.

“Oh yes! He’s over by the table. We’ve been meaning to take a chance to talk to you about...some things, if that’s okay with you, of course,” Roman gives Virgil a begging look. Virgil can also tell thats he’s really concerned and...is that a hint of fear, Virgil sees? Well, he never would’ve thought! “Come on now, I don’t want Logan to wait too long. Even though that nerd has a lot of patience (well...), we still have to get a move on!”

“Alright, Princey.” This is gonna be a long talk and possibly leave Virgil dead on the floor with police tape around him and Logan and Patton crying with an angry and sad Roman. Holding Brandon Carter’s gang symbol. Yes, he has one. Virgil had not yet seen it but he knows they have one.

 

***

 

There he goes again with that _Princey_  nickname. Roman really can’t talk to Virgil. Logan might be of help but that doesn’t help because Roman is gonna do all of the talking with Virgil answering, if he even does. Good thing Roman took theatre arts in middle school and all the way to college. He would’ve never pulled off hiding his actual feelings to Virgil. What are those feelings you may ask? Well, also thanks to his experience with acting and all of the roles he had played, it’s _love_ , Roman guesses. If it isn’t love then he doesn’t know what else it is. A mutual friendship connection? That hurts. But love. Roman believes it and he’s unsure about Virgil’s experience with love. Judging by his personality and looks, he probably haven’t felt it in awhile. That mean might be a bit rude to say but—Roman doesn’t have a comeback for that, it was just rude.

“Virgil! Haven’t seen you in awhile, hm? How are you?” Roman looks at Virgil who had been tailing behind Roman. Virgil’s face looks annoyed and confused with a hint of uncomfortableness.

“We just saw each other like two days ago.” Virgil already looks done. That was quick.

“You may be right on that but that doesn’t matter. What does matter is _this_.” Logan gets out a piece of paper and unfolds it to show Virgil and Roman a newspaper-like page that looks like it might’ve been teared off of an actual newspaper booklet. When had Logan got this and why didn’t he tell Roman about it?

“What’s that?” Virgil leans closer to the paper. He reads it for awhile and stiffens up. “Shit.”

“What do you mean, Shit? Let me see!” Roman takes the paper out of Logan’s hands and reads the the paragraph that Logan circled.

_A student, Virgil (21), is supposedly another victim to Brandon Carter (23) (the bully). Even though, we yet to know, the campus cameras seemed to have witnessed Brandon’s gang beating Virgil up by the side of the school. There isn’t much proof at the moment but Brandon beating up kids even though the year had barely started? Not surprising._

Roman takes a glance at Virgil. He seems to be fidgety and sweaty. Why is he so nervous? It isn’t his fault, at least, Roman doesn’t think so. What had happened?

“I would like to hear your side of the story before I confront one of Brandon’s minions. Eh—Roman, don’t give me that look, at least I’m not dense enough to ask Brandon himself, alright?” Logan defended himself. Roman wasn’t even gonna say anything. Maybe that defending tone was a habit because of Virgil. Virgil gives Roman a lot of looks. Though, he still can’t analyze what some of them mean. His favorite is the one that smiles at Roman. He’s only seen that face only a few times but he wishes he can see it forever.

“Okay, okay, Lo. This is a lot of pressure for me, you know that?” Virgil looks at Logan in the eye, like they’re having a mind agreement. Roman wishes Virgil will talk to Roman mind to mind too.

“Would you like one of us to leave?” Logan points his thumb back and Virgil immediately looks shocked.

“What? No no no no! I just—Look, can we just eat first and when I know what to start with first then the conversation will start.”

“You do know that I already know that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, Logan.” Virgil shooed him away but Logan kept still.

It’s funny. Roman just standing there, listening to basically two brothers. Roman feels like an outcast. No, not an outcast. It’s mostly...an eavesdropper. Someone that shouldn’t be listening to something but does anyway.

Roman looks at Virgil. The younger looks down and then after a tiny bit of silence, Virgil goes to sit down. Logan does the same and Roman follows.

“Right then, you both better enjoy my pancakes! I may not be the best at cooking but I put effort into these!” Roman grins and the two almost brothers smile back. Virgil is doing it again. Smiling at Roman. Roman’s cheeks goes pink and he looks at Logan instead.

“They’re burnt.”

“Better than Brandon’s burnt ass once we go throw him in a bonfire.” Roman takes a bite of his pancake. Ugh, they are burnt.

“Will we actually?” Virgil gets off his seat a little. His voice sounded hopeful.

“I wish, but no, sadly.”

“What is wrong with you two?” Logan grins at the playful two.

Roman and Virgil looks at each other and smiles, “ _Everything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so if i haven’t made that clear or if i had made that clear, i don’t and won’t have a schedule for this. school will overrun me so i just have to write when i have time. last fic destroyed me because i wasn’t thinking straight (ever) i’m pretty sure i got it all in the bag now so don’t worry about me, thank you !!


	3. Two More Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman felt like a side character when Logan came over and now he feels like an intruder when Patton and Thomas came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready y’all. just. do it.

They say there in silence for a while now. Logan is on his last pancake, Roman on his last bite, and Virgil is on his last two pancakes. He didn’t really feel like eating the last two. Maybe he can pack them up for Patton. Logan can send that to him later. Right now though, nobody pressured Virgil to talk. Logan might be getting impatient but Roman seems fine. At least, on the outside.

Virgil bites his lips, thinking if he should say Brandon bumped into him or Virgil, being the idiot that he is, bumped into Brandon and started the idiotic attempts to escape. He doesn’t want to sound like a fool, but Logan had said he has to tell them everything. Even Virgil’s stupidity.

Should he just blurt it out? Say, “So, yeah guys. I ran into Brandon and he just insulted me so I, you know, insulted him? Yeah, so. You know.” Okay, how about...no? What’s Virgil supposed to do? Logan, please tell Virgil to speak, please, please, please—

"Listen, I know that you're probably uncomfortable but it's been longer than 10 minutes and I'm getting impatient. I'm sorry for the extra pressure but I can assure you that Logan and I will listen. Take your time, Virgil." Roman, thank the lords! Virgil thought he was gonna die alone. Whew!

"That's funny, Roman. I was just about to say something about it too. Just hold on, I need to organize my head a little." Virgil hopes he didn't sound too mean. He's sure it's fine.

"A little?" Logan raised his eyebrow at Virgil and gave him an I-don't-believe you, look.

"Oh shut up, Logan. Here let me just—I—Ugh, just let me think." Virgil scratched his head a little. It felt soothing but not as much as it could've helped him.

"It's alright, Virge. I can wait." Roman gave Virgil a comforting smile.

Virgil cannot lose to Roman just because he's being handsome. "You just said you were impatient." Wait, _handsome_?

"Maybe, but you know who's more impatient? Mr. Nerd Glasses over here." Roman grinned at Logan who is literally about to burst. Virgil knew this would happen. He should've said something sooner.

"No no, shut up Roman. I'm perfectly fine. I just want Virgil to hurry because we both have classes soon and we're still just sitting around like sleeping ducks."

" _Sitting_ ducks." Virgil corrected him.

"Who fucking cares?"

"Apparently, not you."

"Virgil, I swear—" Logan adjusted his glasses and sighs. "Let's just get on with it already."

"Alright, so. The beginning?"

"Yes!" Roman and Logan shouted in unison.

 

***

 

Roman listened to every word. So very carefully, in fear of missing an important piece of a puzzle that will soon be complete and Roman will be happy. With Virgil, Logan and maybe Patton and Thomas. Roman had heard funny stories of them from Logan (mostly Patton).

When Virgil just got about done, the short story pained Roman. Every bit of it. Roman feels bad. Wasn't he walking home as it happened? He could've stopped Brandon. He could've helped Virgil. He could've walked with Virgil. Walking home to their small apartment only minutes away from their university.

Roman's mind goes wild at the idea. What a wonderful idea it is. Roman hopes it will always live on in his heart. Because that's where Virgil lives. And Roman will continue to visit him every day, whether Virgil wants Roman to or not. He'll bring flowers, watch Disney movies, maybe even have a nice picnic. Doesn't that sound fun?

"So yeah, Brandon gave me this bruise, that scar, that other scar, there's a bunch of on my legs you wouldn't believe me. Also, I don't particularly enjoy this one on my wrist. It stings, I had to put more spray stuff on it than usual. Logan, hey, Lo, do you see it? Lo." Virgil shoved his wrist in Logan's face and Logan pushed it away.

"Ye—Virgil, no. Stop. I-I see it! Quit it! Virgil! I _COMMAND_ YOU TO—“ Virgil covered Logan’s mouth and Logan fought back. Roman is just...breathing. Should he be here? It's kinda funny, this is a nice show they're putting on. There go Logan's glasses. Bye-bye. Oh. Oh! Okay. Virgil, are you okay—he's okay. He's okay, he's fighting back. Again. "VIRGIL, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU KNOCK OVER MY CROFTERS, I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW!"

"MAKE ME, LOGAN!" Virgil screamed back and Logan gave him a stare. Virgil flinched a little but immediately smirked and gently smacked the jelly off the table and onto the carpet. Logan's face mixed with a feeling of terror, regret, anger and a hint of vengeance. Roman decides to sit back and happily finishes his pancakes.

"Oh, you did not."

"Oh yes I did, Logan. What are you gonna do about it—" Virgil gets picked up by Logan by the jacket and stays there for a second before handing him to Roman.

"Wait here for a second," Logan runs off to the window, opens it, and takes Virgil back from Roman. "Okay."

"What the fuck?" Roman sat frozen before regaining his sense.

"Woah, Lo. You can't be serious. You're not really gonna throw me out, are you? We're on the second floor! I'll break a bone or more! Logan!" Virgil panics for a while but then Logan throws him...on the couch.

"Did you really think I was idiotic enough to basically hospitalize you? Because no, I am not. And even if I wanted to, I would have thrown you off the first floor. Which would mean that you would only get a sprained ankle or more." Roman spots a sigh of relief from Virgil.

"Tell that to my injured self."

"I...just did?"

"Okay everyone, we now know that Brandon is a big meanie and Virgil is a sweetheart so..." Roman pasts off the last part of the sentence to Logan. Virgil appears to be shocked for an unknown reason.

"So? So what, you can't leave the conversation off from there! What does Virgil say? 'Are you fucking serious? You just had to put it off to the cliffhanger, you—'"

"Okay, you don't need to be imitating what I say. You wouldn't want to either." Virgil mumbled that last part. What was Logan gonna say about what Virgil always say? What is Roman saying?

"Ugh, you were supposed to say you'll go interrogate the other people working with Brandon—"

"Uh, how was I supposed to know that?"

"You just said it a couple minutes ago."

"That doesn't give me enough information, Roman. Maybe you should be more clear about what you should be saying."

"Maybe you should be more understanding of what other people are saying."

"You know I am not capable of understanding what other people are feeling."

"I didn't say you're not capable of understanding what other people are feeling. I said you're not capable of understanding what people are saying, Logan."

"Guys! Guys! Shut the fuck up. I don't want to be listening to your constant chattering all day!" Virgil steps in and immediately everyone starts talking over him.

"Uh excuse me, Virgil? You can't be in this conversation. Logan and I are arguing and you have no part in this!"

"Roman, you keep quiet! Virgil can join in because he's obviously on my side of this matter so majority vote, I win."

"You see, this is why we need another person to be here so we can not argue for two days straight!"

"What did you win, Logan? I didn't know we were having a competition. Maybe get that through your thick skull of yours.

"Your head looks like its gonna fly right off your neck, even without a weapon to chop it off, it's full of air."

"Probably because he's an airhead."

"Excuse me, Virgil? Since when were you on Logan's side! You're living with me! My house, my rules!"

"Oh deal with it, Roman. I told you that he's on my side, I've known Virgil longer."

"Hey, this is my house too, not really because its an apartment, and you don't make the rules, I also should have a say in this!"

"You've got to be shitting me. It doesn't matter if you knew Virgil longer!"

"You guys are giving me a headache!"

"That's what you get for starting this in the first place!"

"Since when have I started this? Virgil back me up!"

"Okay, I'm not on any of you two's side. I'm my own team. Go, Team Virge."

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"You got anything better, Disney Nerd?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Team Ro-Man."

"Holy shit, that's stupid!"

"Why are we now talking about team names?"

"Shut the fuck up, Book Nerd."

"Shut up, _Logic_."

"I am not dealing with this childish behavior and since when was I a rapper?

"Did someone say childish?!" Suddenly, another voice came into Roman's ears.

"Patton, oh thank god!"

"Mo, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Patton?" The guy was wearing a light blue polo shirt with a cardigan wrapped around his neck, kinda like a cape.

"Virgil, you need to lock your door. Had this been unlocked the entire night? Hope not, anyway, why were you guys arguing. It went on for longer than five minutes, well, it went on for longer than five minutes when we were here, I can't imagine it being any longer." Another guy rolls around into Roman's view. He's wearing a Steven Universe with a white shirt on over it.

"Thomas!"

"How long were you here then?"

"Thomas?"

"Hey! You must be Roman! Yay, so glad to meet you! So the rumors were true! You're even more charming in real life than in paper!" Thomas goes to shake Roman's hand and Roman shakes it back, hoping his hands aren't sweaty from arguing.

"Rumors?" Roman asks, ignoring the flirty comment.

"Oh yeah. There's a bunch flying around this place."

"Explains a lot."

"Why are both of you here?" Virgil asks with a careful tone. As if expecting them to be surprising them with something.

"Just coming to hang because I wanted to see if you got comfortable and didn't run off." Patton giggled a little.

"How should you know if I would want to run off?" Virgil gave Patton a skeptical look. Patton responded with a smirk.

"Oh, you know, I guess I might've assumed there. You kinda run off a lot. Oh my god, do you remember that one time when you got so scared about going to your freshmen year in high school you skipped first, second and third period because you thought the teacher was gonna yell at you?"

"Holy shit, Patton, shut the hell up." Virgil's face heated up, he covered it but it's obvious he's embarrassed. Adorable. _Roman, not now._

"Language!"

"Sorry, shut the _heck_ up," Logan snorted in the back. "And yeah, fine, I run away a lot."

"Yeah, you do." Thomas looks up at the ceiling, pretending he's remembering all the memories of Virgil chickening out. Or not pretending.

"Anyways, isn't there also another reason for why you visited us?" Logan makes himself known. Roman almost forgot he existed.

"Oh! Thomas, would you like to show them?" Patton squealed with glee and hopped up and down. Roman notices Logan looking away for a split-second.

"Okay, okay! So, Patton and I had decided that since the year started so soon and we didn't have enough time to hang out and stuff, I made plans! Don't worry, Roman. You can come along too! You're apart of this group now." Ah, Thomas noticed Roman's absence to the conversation.

"Plans?"

"That sounds extraordinary. What are we doing?" Logan pushed up his glasses, aligning them correctly.

" _Surprise_ plans!" Patton jumped up. He could barely contain himself.

"Because if we told Virgil the plans then he'll refuse to come along so they're gonna have to be a short secret," Thomas smirked at Virgil. Virgil pouts. "So what do you guys say? Fun or no fun?"

Everyone looks at each other and all say in unison, "Fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of this chapter was on roman’s pov so next chapter might be mostly virgil’s so hang on tight y’all
> 
> y’all had no idea how many times i wanted to use y’all but i knew it didn’t fit with the characters so i had to suck it up. it was painful.


	4. Dye on the Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Patton, Logan, Roman and Virgil all go have a little fun around the city. Also, Logan, Virgil and Patton are skipping their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven’t been on for a month! i was busy with some projects and school but i’m back! ok but some of the weeks i’ve procrastinated but everyone does okay?!

Roman doesn’t feel like he totally fits in. Shouldn't Virgil be the one to not be like everyone else? That might've sounded insensitive (that's funny. He still has his high school blood in him) but, hey, its just that Roman doesn't feel...right in this group. Logan is the Brains, Virgil is the Debby Downer, Patton is the Friend and Thomas is the Leader. What's Roman? Who's Roman?

The Pretty Petty Bastard? Sounds like him when he was in high school. But Roman is a changed man now. He knows what's right and wrong. Oh, how he yearns for his high school junior self to understand too.

Roman thought about all of his mistakes as Thomas drives everyone wherever. It's still a short surprise. Virgil looks pouty about it. Looking out the window with his arms crossed.

Patton is in the middle with Virgil and Roman, himself, at his side. Logan was lucky enough to call shotgun, fast. Patton looked kinda, what's the word, disappointed? Maybe he wanted to be in the passenger seat.

" _You can have the toaster and the PC, or even my Timothy Green DVD. I'll let you have the couch and the TV. Hang on to that jacket that you bought for me. I don't really care you can have the things we used to share, but what did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart?_ " Thomas's singing faded out as Roman zones out. He's looking out at the buildings and parks as they go by them and don't look back. Roman scoots towards the window to see the park fade away. Like Thomas's singing but Roman can't go back.

Roman notices Patton spying on Roman. He gives him a comforting smile and looks at him saying, "What were you doing there, buddy?"

Roman doesn't know how to respond to that. He didn't even know what he was doing. Roman shrugged and Patton mouthed an "Ah" like he understood. How does Patton do it? Making people feel accepted and understood without trying? Roman doesn't get anyone so far here. What's he doing here?

***

Virgil watched as the buildings and parks and shops go by. He listens to Thomas's song carefully. He told him he spent days writing and remembering it. In Virgil's opinion, he nailed it. Nailed every single corner and in between. So it wouldn't fall off the wall. A beautiful painting that was made by the famous Thomas Sanders, helped by Patton Morgan, Logan Sanders and Virgil Angel (himself).

Virgil was irritated though. Irritated that Thomas isn't saying what he'll do together. He needs to know, man!

Virgil finally looks away at the window and nothing changed. Patton is on trying to talk to Logan from the backseat, Roman still spying on out the window and Logan desperately trying to hush Patton down. Thomas is humming to himself now.

After five minutes, Thomas suddenly stopped the car and yelled at everyone, "We're here! Let's go! Hurry!”

“Where are we exactly?”

“ _Barbara’s Barbers_?” Roman speaks out and Thomas glowed brighter.

“Yeah! We’re getting our hairs dyed! I already signed everyone up so I hope you accept.”

“What—"

"OMG REALLY? YES! LET'S GO, WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE, KIDDOS!"

"Kids?"

"Wait, guys, I—" Virgil gets pulled by Patton and Roman tries to calm Patton down.

This won't end well, would it? Virgil is happy with his hair at the moment why would he want to dye it?

"ONWARDS TO BARBARA!" Roman races towards the barbershop and opens the doors hard and loud. Virgil can see through the glass at everyone turning their heads to look at the Prince Charming.

Roman starts ushering everyone to come in. When he stopped at Virgil, Virgil looked up at him and Roman looked back and winked.

_Oh, my fuck. Roman just fucking winked at me, holy shit. How the fuck am I supposed to respond to that? Quick look down so he doesn't see how red you are!_ Virgil speeds up to catch up with the others. Virgil hopes he didn't hurt Roman but he doesn't want to look back.

"How do you guys like purple?" Thomas suggested. _Purple...doesn't sound half bad, actually._

  
*** 

"Er, Thomas, for what reason exactly?" Logan questions Thomas before he runs off to an employee.

"Because I want a change from the usual brunette, I'm guessing you all want to as well."

"I DO! COUNT ME IN!" Patton cried out and raised his hand, whirling it around.

"I-I get that, Patton. So who has questions?" Thomas clapped his hands together and patiently waits for the comments.

“Purple?” Logan nodded down and looks back up at Thomas with a disapproving look.

“Yeah! Do you accept this offer? I'm paying.” Logan gave Thomas a short silence before agreeing.

"You _do_  know it's going to take more than your loss of money to make me want to agree to this." Logan chuckled to himself and looks over at Patton, as he was being distracting, makes puppy eyes. “...Fine!”

“Aw, yeah, Loga—" Thomas got knocked over by Patton, squealing.

"YAY! YOU'LL LOOK SO GOOD WITH PURPLE HAIR, I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE IT—NO, WAIT, I CAN, AND YOU LOOK SO COOL!"

“Uh, thank you, Patton. Thomas.” Logan smiled awkwardly at Patton for a while and then shook his head and asked Thomas to ask someone.

"Oh right! Okay, you guys stay here for a minute or two." Thomas ran off to find a free employee to talk about adult stuff.

Roman pumps himself up for his new look knowing that Virgil would look the best out of the five of them. Roman a close second because, really, Roman is a handsome prince but that dark man has another thing coming. The spouts of love and happiness Roman would wish to grant. The thought of it makes his stomach overfill with butterflies and such. Yet, the wasp is still peacefully threatening him in his own mind. Buzzing at all of Roman's dreams.

It's okay that's there's only one. One tiny wasp that can sting as hard as a hammer, as people say. Roman is only but a bit nervous as to when the wasp will come out and go at him. He swears if it's when he's alone with Virgil, he'll never let himself hear the end of it.

***

As Roman was silently zoning out, making faces as he does so, Virgil stares at him. Virgil knows it's a bit creepy but what can he say? The man is literally a goddamned prince! Having to live with Virgil must be torture to the dreamer. As for Virgil, he is the nightmare. His mind overfilling with a million monsters. Monsters that can bite, scratch, tear, and most importantly, damage. Mentally, Virgil has scars and bruises in his mind due to those little things. Poking fun at him wherever he goes, saying things like, "Don't fall, if you do then everyone would make fun of you because guess what? You're a joke! Isn't that hilarious?" It wasn't funny. In no way at all.

After a couple seconds that felt like hours, Roman shook his head and took a glance at Virgil. Shit! He had forgotten that he was staring at Roman! Look away!

Virgil whipped his head in the opposite direction and looked down to hide his shame. The monsters had struck again. Goddangit.

As Virgil was hiding from embarrassing in any more possible ways, he spots Patton and Logan chattering in the corner of his eye. Isn't that cute? Virgil gently smiles at the two who are obviously trying to communicate without embarrassing themselves. Patton looks more relaxed though. Logan is as stiff as a board.

Suddenly, a warm hand grabs Virgil from the shoulder and he gets forced to whirl around and face a really chiseled handsome face.

Virgil goes red at his choice of describing Roman's face up close. Roman seems to have noticed it but mistakes it for another reason Virgil already knows.

"Why were you staring, hm?" Roman smirks and slightly purrs, making Virgil burst into a stammering mess.

"I-I-I w-wasn't s-s-staring! I was just—you and—I just h-happened to—I was zoning out and was apparently staring at you while doing so! I wouldn’t even want to look at you but that’s my mistake, oh well, bye!” Good save, Virgil!

He quickly runs off to Logan's and Patton's group where he can be safe from messing up anytime soon. That's if there is going to be another time. He hopes there won't be.

Thomas comes back and introduces new people. "Guys! This is Patricia, Kyle, Drake, Danny, and Gabriel. They're going to be dying all of our hair. Say hi everyone!" Thomas always somehow makes friends with everyone he meets. That's a special trait of him and Virgil wishes he had.

"Hi, I'm Patton! Which one of you is doing my hair?" Patton pushed through everyone to take a good look at the hairdressers.

“I am.” Kyle raises his hand and smiles. Patton lights up and goes to give Kyle a hug and gets stopped by Thomas.

“Patton, do you have to do this every time you meet someone new?” Thomas asks emotionlessly, as if expecting this to happen. Patton nods in exchange and Kyle drops in.

“It's really okay. I don't mind a hug." Bye Kyle. It was nice meeting you. Patton squeals and crushes Kyle into an overwhelming hug. Kyle tries giving Patton a tyrannosaurus-rex hug because his elbows are trapped by being squeezed by Patton.

Patton went with Kyle (of course) and Virgil gets have Gabriel and Roman's got Drake, Logan gets Danny and Thomas got Patricia.

We all have small talk, Thomas finds out that Kyle goes to our university so we talk about that more.

Every so often, Virgil steals a quick glance at Roman who’s laughing along at everyone and Virgil doesn’t put it back on the shelf.

Every so often, Virgil spots Roman taking a glance at Virgil. Virgil doesn’t want Roman to give it back.

***

After an hour and extra minutes for cleansing and drying, everybody already saw what each other looked like but not what they looked like themselves. The employees seem really proud of themselves and Drake almost teared up.

Danny gave us a mirror and it was as if everyone lit up and exploded. We were fireworks. Hell, even Logan was impressed. That's hard to accomplish but Barbara's Barbers had done it.

Roman looked so magnificent, he couldn't believe himself. Virgil seemed to fit purple more than Roman would've thought. Patton was on the verge of crying about it and Logan was trying to calm him down. Thomas was busy praising the barbers for their fantastic work and tipped them $40.

"Well, I hope you guys had a fun time! Roman, I hope you had an amazing time."

"Of course I did, Thomas! I got to spend time with all of you! That, I say, is an adventure gone well."

"Ehehe, well, this day has been rightfully checked off our bucket list," Patton patted Roman on the back and tried to wink. Keyword: _tried_. "There's more to come."

"Sounds like a plan—“ Roman gets cut off by Logan who stiffened up.

“Virgil, Patton, we missed our classes!" Virgil looks back up at Logan with shock.

"Shit."

" _Language_." Patton gave Virgil a stern look.

"Shoot."

"Much better."

Roman really had fun. He's in a group of friends that isn't popular, isn't violent, isn't selfish. He's in a group that's kind, fun, supporting. He can't wait for their next adventure but for now, he needs to get homework done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m starting to feel like roman is gonna have some character development. hm...


	5. Broken Stairs to Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds out his reputation he made sure was to be invisible and unknown turned upside down with help of a special friend, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the real fun begins and maybe some fun fun for a bit and then it gets back to reality-lol jk there’s no such thing as that

Virgil couldn’t believe it. It’s the next morning, waking up with purple bangs in his eyes and his sheets so comfortable no one would want to get out, Virgil had spent an actual day with his friends. It's been years since this had occurred because everyone was always so busy and dealing with other things that they didn't have time to go out. And now, ever since Roman rolled along into the picture, they had their first free day (causing Virgil, Logan, and Patton to miss their classes) together. Virgil should gift Roman something because honestly, everybody needed this break.

Virgil rolls out of the covers and goes to the bathroom to do his morning routine until his phone rings. He turns back and lifts the blanket up and his phone crashed onto the bed. Virgil picks it up and it read, _XXX-XXX-XXXX_. Usually, Virgil isn't the one to pick up unknown calls but he gets a text from Patton.

_Patton- Pick it up if you got a call!_

Virgil wasn't expecting anything but he almost got his ears blown up.

"Hey! Name's Kyle! Remember me from the barbershop? This is Virgil, right?" Kyle? How did he get his numbe—Oh right, Patton.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Virgil."

"Ah, perfect! At the barbershop, I knew you looked familiar and you were! I hope you must've seen me around before." Kyle says that in a hopeful and tense way. Virgil wonders what he wants.

"I don’t recognize you at all except when we were at the shop. Sorry." Virgil hopes he didn't hurt Kyle in any way.

"UGH! Okay fine, whatever, that doesn't even matter anyway. What does matter is that you know that guy, Brandon? Yeah, I heard him talk about you." Virgil can imagine Kyle pointing at Virgil if they were physically next not each other.

"What the fuck—Er, sorry. Why would Brandon talk about me? What did he say?" Fuck, Brandon had probably made rumors about Virgil and now Virgil has to deal with even more bullying even if it isn't by Brandon himself.

"Yeah, thanks for trying not to swear. Anyways, it wasn't just Brandon. It started with him but then when people started to hear some of them, then they started too." Kyle says this in an urgent voice. Hell, He could be trembling if Virgil was there.

"What did they say?" Virgil doesn't really care about anything else except what's going to be out of Kyle's mouth. Jesus, he's already stressed enough.

"They—Drake! I get it, I’ll meet you there! No, I don’t want soda. Coffee? Uh, maybe. Chocolate Iced Latte. I don’t know, a medium? Oh my—FINE, A GRANDE!” Virgil...doesn’t care about this conversation. Just getting that point across. “Okay, I’m back, sorry. Anyways, they said that—UH, I’LL HAVE TO CALL YOU BACK, VIRGE! CLASS IS STARTING, YOU BETTER GET GOING IF YOU HAVE MORNING CLASSES!” The call ended, leaving Virgil disappointed. He has afternoon classes so he’s fine but it doesn’t look like Kyle is doing so hot. Virgil guesses he'll have to find out himself but the suspense is killing him.

  
***

  
Roman woke up on 10:00 A.M  
on the dot which almost never happens. He's mostly a morning person but he guesses 10:00 A.M. is still in the morning, not until 12:00 P.M., of course.

Roman wonder if Virgil had gotten up yet.

"—FINE, A GRANDE!” Sounds like he’s on the phone. At this early in the morning? Roman should probably go take a shower. He reeks of hair dye.

  
***

  
Virgil suddenly hears the shower running. That means that Roman is showering and he can go out and meet up with Kyle to talk. Maybe he should leave a note saying he had gone. Roman might call Patton and then Patton would send out a search party looking for Virgil who is just in the science building.

Maybe Virgil should make breakfast for Roman. Wait, he has a class in an hour so Virgil should just make coffee and toast for Roman. Buttered toast? Roman can do that in his own time if he does like butter or not. But maybe a bit of butter.

Virgil needs to hurry though, without being seen not making too much commotion and risk being stared at because who knows how bad the rumors are? Virgil would have to wait and see when he meets up with Kyle. Wait, he should probably send him a quick text first.

  
***

It was about 5 minutes after Roman had gotten out of the shower and brushed his teeth when he tracked down a delicious odor. What's this? What's this?

Roman goes to the door and the smell got tastier. Roman's mouth was almost watering. The strong coffee filling up his lungs with a hint of something toasty. Had Virgil made breakfast? What could Roman do without him?

Roman hopped to the breakfast table, hoping Virgil would be on his second cup of coffee because since Roman is basically a stalker for the sophomore, Virgil has afternoon classes, but Virgil wasn't there. There's just one set of breakfast and judging by the note saying, "hope you had a good night's rest! -virge", it was meant for Roman.

This is disgustingly cute! It should be illegal! There's a cup of coffee steaming nice and steady, buttered toast, and a note! A note! Roman really can't believe Virgil but he smiles. He already knows why but doesn't know if it's just one-sided or not. Guess this is a warning that the wasp is going to sting, either it would be sooner or later.

  
***

Virgil quickly runs out of his apartment complex, blushing. Oh god, what would Roman think of the choice of breakfast he had made for him? Will he eat it? He probably had thrown it out in the trash by now. More heartbreaking is that he might've hated it and ran over it with help of Logan (who has a car).

Virgil slows down to make time to think. Thinking was always one of the many pieces of advice everybody who knew that he has an anxiety disorder, mostly Patton though, but what they don't know is that his thinking is what drives him the disorder. He thought so much it makes him corrupted basically.

He remembers his high school years where he didn't know anybody until in the middle of sophomore year, he met Thomas, Patton, and Logan. They saw Virgil eating alone at lunch and getting picked on a lot for being anxious. That was kinda how he got his nickname. Anxiety.

Ever since his friends had helped him so much, Virgil felt so much better. It was like a bottle from his neverending worried just crashed onto the ground without a sound and spilled without a mess and made Virgil choke out and breathe.

Who knows how long he held his breath. It was most likely longer than planned. Though, Virgil hopes it was planned. There would be an end if it was, right?

Virgil shakes his head, more mentally, he shakes his mind too. No, he doesn't need to think of the past right now. He needs to think of what's happening in the present and that's what's going on with him right now. There always seems to be some bad luck trailing and tracking him down somehow. Intentional or not.

Virgil takes out his phone and texts Kyle to get his mind off of everything else. An everything else that will not disappear.

_You- when does ur class end_

_Kyle- 10 mins. Why?_

_You- going over to talk_

_Kyle- Dorm 232. Meet me there! Drake should be there unless he went to cover for someone's shift_

That settles it then. Kyle had said he was a third year so Virgil has to go over to the junior dorms. He hopes he's invisible enough to just walk in and nothing will go wrong. Virgil didn't even tell anybody he was going over to Kyle's. What if Virgil gets kidnapped? Lost? Even worse, bullied. 

  
***

Roman is working on a rough draft of an unimportant small essay. Letting his mind roam freely, seeing how he already thought of the essay beforehand and is just writing it all down.

He thinks of his new friend group, comparing it to his high school one. This one right now is much happier. Thomas, Patton, Logan, and Virgil. Sounds perfect. Thomas, Patton, Logan, Virgil, and Roman. Sounds...weird. Maybe he had placed his name in the wrong place. Thomas, Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil. Now it just sounds...fun. Sounds like we get into a bunch of shenanigans and fun. Like the cast of Stranger Things but on a different side. Not the Upside Down side.

Thomas and Logan had founded Patton, er, Patton had founded Thomas and Logan, made friends with Virgil after and then Roman.

Thomas and Logan are both brothers with the last name, Sanders. How about the...Sanders Sides? We’re all different, like sides of a multicolored pentagon.

The Sanders Sides sounds right. Roman should tell everyone else when they all meet back up again. Of course, when everybody's free (not like last time).

Roman suddenly notices that he had written Sanders and Sides all over his essay. Oh well, shit. Good thing this is only the rough draft. Still, Roman smiles. He really couldn't believe he had met four amazing people. Especially Virgil. He starts to feel butterflies. Ugh.

  
***

Virgil is standing in front of the door to Kyle's dorm. He gets nervous to knock. Virgil feels eyes on him. Deep chilling eyes. A strong stare. A powerful glare.

It makes Virgil hurry and knocks a couple more times than he usually does when entering other's homes. He fidgets around waiting impatiently for Drake to open up. Virgil feels cold shivers down his spine.

The door opens.

"Uh, can I help you?" The same barber that dyed Roman's hair but in casual clothes.

"U-uh, hi. I'm friends with Kyle and I think we kind of met before. At your job place." At your job place. Nice going, Virgil. It's not like he wants approval from newcomers in his life or anything.

"Ah well then, bienvenue! Our place is kind of messy, hope you don't mind. Kyle is heading back right now and I got class in a couple minutes so I should probably get going." Drake gets his backpack from the comfy looking couch and texts, supposedly, Kyle. "He should be here any second so, au revoir!" Drake hurries out the door and Virgil hears him bump into a student, "Pardon!"

Virgil guesses he should just sit on the couch and wait. It looks used a lot so Virgil guessed the guys don't mind Virgil interrupting.

Suddenly, the door bangs open as Virgil had just sat just sat down and, in shock, stood back up.

Drake yelled, "HE'S HERE!" and then ran off, slamming the door loudly. Virgil gripped his hoodie tightly while breathing heavily.

"DRAKE, WHAT THE F—“ Virgil quickly closed his mouth and falls back on the couch. “What’s the point? He's already gone..." Virgil stares at the unfamiliar ceiling. Virgil doesn't like being in places he doesn't recognize. It makes him feel uncomfortable.

A good few minutes go by and Virgil hears keys and the door opening. Virgil looks up quickly and sighs in relief to find that it's only Kyle.

"How long were you here?" Kyle asks as he takes off his shoes and tosses his backpack on the ground.

"I don't know, a couple minutes?" Virgil hunches over and lays his elbows on his knees, staring at Kyle.

"And Drake didn't even do anything for you? And he said he would be polite," Kyle rolls his eyes and sighs. "Anyways, you want coffee? Virgil drops his gaze and places a hand on his head, looking back up.

"Yeah alright. We'll talk about that thing right?" Virgil grabs the coffee, not caring out flavor it is and takes a sip.

"Of course! I typed some of them down on my phone, wait a moment."

  
***

  
Roman takes a small glance at the clock. Virgil should be home by now. What if Brandon got him again and he's limping back as Roman thinks? Oh god, what if Virgil got kidnapped? What if he got sent away? What if he dropped out? What if he died?!

Okay, Roman, that's a bit of a stretch but he can't just stop his thoughts! He needs to be aware of when the wasp strikes so he can treat its sting. All Roman has to do is text, Virgil.

_You - Hey Virgie, where you've been? Haven't seen u all day!!_

It takes a little longer for Virgil to respond back.

_Virge - im at a friends_

_You - Ah, alright! I was getting kinda worried but as long as you're safe, I'm happy ;)_

_Virge - yeah yeah princey_

Roman flushes up. He can't believe he'd just flirted with Virgil over text. It's just a small flirt but it somehow still gets Roman. With what Virgil had sent back, Roman can't tell what the other is thinking.

Ah well. There's just no winning is there? It's completely boring here alone. Roman wishes Virgil could be right here beside him. Roman guesses that idea is too selfish. Virgil has his own life to live and Roman has his. And the only thing he needs to do in his life is work on his essay, which is due in five days.

 

***

 

"Ah, okay. But before I say anything, you didn't hear anything from me, alright?" Kyle gives Virgil a serious yet kinda frightened look. Virgil nodded. "Alright. Those idiotic students making up lies is annoying as-as...FRICK!" Virgil deadpanned at Kyle's use of vocabulary. "There's just so many it makes me sick. I really feel really bad for you to be victim to some of them."

"It's fine, Kyle. I've been around rumors and other things all my life." Virgil cringes at his middle and high school past. Anxiety echoing in his head in a mocking tone. His fifteen-year-old self-getting beaten up and pushed in lockers. His lunch bein _g thrown on the floor and his backpack in the trash. His bad grades and his misery filling up his lungs like mind-controlled water. His eyes pink from crying and his eyes wrinkling. Pleas to his mother for dropping out, never actually. The tiredness and the attacks. The funny thing was no one knew how corrupted Virgil felt. Anxiety, anxiety, anxiety, anxiety, anxiety, anxie_ —

“—rigil? Virgil! Oi! Are you listening to me?" Virgil flinched up strongly at a concerned Kyle, wiggling his shoulder. "Are you okay, man? You need a hug or do you need to lay down? I'll get you some water if you want.” Kyle starts to get up but Virgil was faster—with words.

“Uh, no! Kyle, I’m fine. I just zoned out. I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Virgil nervously smiled considerately and unconvincingly.

“...alright, Virgil. Anyways, I was saying that Brandon and his stupid gang was being so stupid that they managed to encourage more rumors—not like they had already had all sorts of rumors floating around—but they managed to involve you in some of them." Kyle slightly cringed but is most likely cringing harder in his mind.

"What kinds?" Virgil somewhat said that too hesitantly but he has the right to! Who knows what they're saying about him! Oh god, they might even be worse than in high school, yet, this is college so of course, everything would be worse. Just Virgil's luck.

"Do you really want to know?" Kyle gives Virgil a nervous, yet, scared look. High School Virgil would probably say no and go home but College Virgil is different. College Virgil is more confident, especially now that he knows Roman would be by his side. Roman would just barge in and swoop Virgil into his arms and run into a beautiful horizon where he puts Virgil down, smiles, and leans in. Virgil getting lost in his gaze, leaning in himself. They share the same hot air until Roman and—

"Virgil! ( _'Seriamente,' under his breath_ ) Here you go again. Stop zoning out and answer me! The silence is giving me goosebumps!" Kyle sighs at Virgil.

"S-S-Sorry! I came here for a reason. Of course, I would want to know but, a few at a time. I don't think I can handle a buttload of rumors on the same day." Virgil nervously smiles, hitting himself in the face in his mind. Why think about Roman now? He has no part in this and, honestly, he would want it to stay that way. Until Virgil is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> virgil still doesn’t feel safe, he doesn’t need to feel to be, though, he should feel right about not feeling safe


	6. i’m sorry!!

i’m sorry i’ve been putting this off i’m a huge procrastinator and i don’t even know why i even bothered writing a slowburn in the first place i’m halfway done with chapter 6 and it’s been months i’m so sorry i feel so bad and i wish i could do better. school and life in general treated me like how brandon treated virgil i promise there will be a chapter somewhere around the next few days!

 

i love you all for sticking around and giving kudos. i’ll try to make the next chapter a good one but it might not be long enough for y’all and for that i’m sorry. just give me a couple more days

 

<3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> did ya forget the kudos button ?? that’s okay it’s the one with the heart ;3


End file.
